


The wraith and the witch

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and snuggle, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, i call it golden wraith, it's stupid, like seriously it's stupidly adorable, my other otp, nina x inej, they are super gay, they eat waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Inej spend some quality time with one another over a plate of waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wraith and the witch

Nina Zenik was 89.3% sure she was partially gay. Every time Inej slid into the room, her eyes drifted to the Suli girl’s ass. _It’s a nice ass,_ she thought to herself, _on a nice figure too. And nice boobs._ But it wasn’t just Inej’s looks that caught Nina’s undivided attention. There was something else. Something about her mere presence that made her heart skip a beat. Usually she was the one making people’s hearts do strange things, but Inej, a Suli girl who was most certainly not a heartrender, was doing a pretty good job of making Nina feel weird.

“I made waffles,” Inej’s lilting voice came from the kitchen. Nina smiled.

“Coming babe,” she slid lazily off the couch and made her way into the kitchen where the dark-skinned girl was standing at the stove, her black hair in a messy bun that fell around her shoulders. Nina felt herself blush slightly as she noticed Inej’s lack of a shirt. Her back and shoulder muscles stood out prominently against her too-small sports bra. The heartrender had always liked muscles on either gender.

“You’re red,” Inej said softly, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Uh yeah,” Nina stuttered, trying not to stare into Inej’s dark brown eyes.

“It is hot in here,” she flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face.

“That’s cause I’m here,” Nina winked, wrapping her arm around the other girl, who blushed and tried to hide it with her hair.

“Well…I suppose I can’t contradict that statement,” Inej smirked, reaching absentmindedly towards the plate of waffles, “Come on, let’s go watch shitty reality TV until we pass out,” Nina felt the blush rise to her cheeks again and made no attempt to hide it. The Suli girl was distracted by waffles anyways. The pair returned to the couch and threw themselves on it, wrestling one another for the pillows. Nina couldn’t help but notice how close Inej was to her. Her heart jerked again.

“Are you a heartrender,” she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Inej’s dark strands of hair, admiring its softness.

“No?” Inej looked up from the plate of waffles, confused, “Last I checked I am not Grisha.” Nina groaned internally. The hot Suli girl was so smooth sometimes, but other times, she was just downright clueless. The heartrender grinned slyly.

“Cause you just stopped my heart,” she finished, winking. A deep blush rose to Inej’s cheeks and she laughed, a sweet lilting laugh. Nina loved that laugh.

“Nina that was so bad,” she smirked, “just terrible.”

“Let’s see you do better,” Nina said, scooting closer to Inej.

“Okay,” she took Nina’s hand in her own calloused one, “Are you a Brekker, because you stole my heart without me even noticing.” Nina smirked as she flipped aimlessly through the channels. She picked up a waffle. It was a perfect golden brown. Inej was amazing at making them.

“Ooooh, let’s watch this,” Inej’s voice came from the heartrender’s side. It was American Horror Story, Inej’s favorite show in existence.

“Okay, but I reserve the right to use you as a stuffed animal if I get scared,” she said, raising her hand to take a bite of waffle. The waffle, however, no longer existed. Nina looked around, confused, her green eyes finally landing on Inej’s hand. _That sneak_ she thought indignantly, _she’s cute though._

“Hey, that’s my waffle asshole,” she hissed, reaching for it. Inej dodged easily.

“Nope, I had my eyes on that waffle, you were just too-HEY” Nina leaned over and stole a bite. She rested her head in Inej’s lap.

“You know you love me,” green eyes met brown. Inej smiled down at the heartrender laying on legs.

“You sure about that?” she smirked, stroking Nina’s brown hair.

“Yeah, I mean everyone does,” Nina purred. She was extremely aware of how close she was to Inej’s boobs and she did not mind at all. The two sat in silence eating waffles and watching TV for a few minutes before Inej spoke again.

“You know, if you’re gonna use me as a pillow I get more pillows,” she said.

“Fineeeee,” Nina whined, tossing a light blue pillow in her general direction. She sighed softly. Nina knew that she could never have what she wanted with Inej. Sure, they were like platonic soulmates but Inej was probably straight. And probably fancied Kaz. But she would settle for this. At least she was allowed to cuddle the Suli girl even if she couldn’t kiss her.

 

Inej stared down at the brunette heartrender curled up in her lap. _She’s really hot_ she thought. _I wonder if she would kiss me. Probably not. She’s into that blonde idiot Matthias anyways. I’m just a spy from The Dregs and she’s a Grisha. I’m not good enough anyways._ She pulled Nina a little closer to her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin against her own. The Grisha made a noise of contentment. She wanted to stay like this forever. It was so peaceful. Sure, Inej had her fair share of crushes over the course of her life, but none made her feel the way Nina made her feel. The heartrender gave her a sense of calm that she didn’t get around anyone else. Not even Kaz, the person she somehow trusted both the most and the least, made her feel this safe.

“Ineeeeejjjjjj,” Nina mumbled from her lap, “hand me that sharpie,” she gestured lazily at the marker sitting on the coffee table. The Suli girl handed it over without question. Nina usually liked to draw on things. The pair sat in silence, enjoying the show, the scratching of sharpie on a paper napkin in the background. Suddenly, Inej felt the napkin being pressed into her hand. She looked at it.  There was writing on it, in Nina’s exquisite handwriting. It read: “Be my wraith? P.S. you still owe me for that waffle” Inej smiled. She felt Nina quiver slightly and looked down to meet her nervous green eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” the heartrender sat up hastily, “I…I’ll go.”

“No,” Inej grabbed her waist and pulled her back into her lap before shoving her face at Nina’s. She kissed the heartrender, her hands tangled in her brunette hair. Nina returned the gesture, biting Inej’s lower lip gently before pulling away.

“You’re cute,” she poked Inej’s nose teasingly. She blushed.

“Does that give you your answer?” she said, resting her head on Nina’s boobs. Her heartbeat calmed Inej and a wave of tranquility and content washed over her. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

“Yeah…and I’m pretty sure I’m 100% gay for you wraith.”

“Love you too witch.”    


End file.
